


To Breathe Free

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Wherein Liz Entertains Various Thoughts about the Problem of Susan [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Book: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Character Study, Gen, Prompt Fic, Self-Discovery, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan sails home from America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Breathe Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/gifts).



> Written 3/6/15 for [heliopausa](http://heliopausa.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: _[Narnia, VDT; any characters; the voyage home](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4531683#cmt4531683)_.

As the ship pulled out of New York harbor, Susan waved farewell to the Statue of Liberty and wondered how it was possible that she had only been away from England for eight weeks; surely that wasn't long enough to leave her feeling so different from the sullen, grieving girl she had been at summer's birth. Time seemed to have gone soft and malleable around her, as if she had once again crossed the boundaries of the world, only this journey needed no magic to work its spell: simply distance, the space to learn the shape of her own thoughts, and a chance to feel in her bones how vast and beautiful this world was in its own right, and how free she was to make her own way through it without the burden of prophecy or crown.

In Narnia she had been a queen, but now, at last, she could learn to be herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was more than one voyage going on during VDT! Also, timeline note: a sixteen week lecture tour would have Mr. Pevensie returning to England around the start of November, which is the middle of a typical boarding school autumn term. I am therefore assuming that Susan (and possibly Mrs. Pevensie) came home halfway through that time, around the end of August/start of September.


End file.
